Winter Magic
by Jake Jackal
Summary: When Hiei and Botan are stuck in a house together,they find abit of their selves,will hell break loose,or will some little love creep out?HieiBotan CHAPTER 7 HERE!
1. A Joke

Ok,so this is me first ever fanfic ;) hope ya like it,here is what everything means

()-My Comments

""-talking

-Hiei thoughts

/ Botan thoughts

ok,heres the story!

also I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,and no charachters :D

Chapter 1-JOKE

Botan walked throught the snow,her feet were freezing and she had no one to go to,Koenma gave her a month off in December,everyone went to a ski resort for 3 weeks and Botan was left with no one to stay with.Botan heard a door open as she saw Hiei walk out wearing his same cloths,Hiei saw Botan as she waved hey,Hiei mumbled to himself "Oh god,its Hell froze over (get it?Its freezing and Hiei with Botan is hell ').",Botan closed her eyes,she was tired and almost unconciouss,Hiei looked at her as she fell in the snow,he ran towards her and picked her up,she had been walking for a long time and needed to rest,Hiei took her to his house,it was a very small house but it could withstand even a tornado.He laid Botan on his bed and looked out the window "Stupid onna,get yourself in trouble again and i'll just leave you out." Hiei said looking at snow landing near the window

Botan began to arose when she heard a big "THUMP" outside,it was snow from the roof dropping,thought she didn't even know what that was "w-where am I?" Hiei opened a door "Welcome to my house baka." Hiei said,Botan looked confused "How did I get here?" Hiei sat down "you don't remember do you?Hn,well 3 hours ago you were outside just looking for a place to stay,as I came out,you used up your last energy and waved at me.Falling on the frozen and snowey ground,I thought 'If baka dies,than Koenma will kill me,after all I was 30 inches away from her' so I took you in." Botan looked at him and sweat dropped "your joking,right?" Hiei looked at her "Onna,I don't joke.If I did,i'd be like you,and if I was like that,I would kill myself." Botan looked at Hiei "that wasn't very nice." Hiei opened an eye from his chair "do I LOOK nice?" Botan turned "Well if you showed it more,yea you would." Hiei looked at her ".....Onna where have you been in the last few years?In that imagination of rainbows and stuff (lol,I was listening to a song called "Rainbows And Stuff" but that song is EVIOL!)?" Botan sweat dropped and mumbled "maby." .Hiei looked at her "I heard that...." and Botan just said "Stupid Demon" Hiei replied "shitty baka" and in 3 seconds flat they got in an argument (wow,record time!calls geuiness book of world records)Yea,Hiei and Botan fought after 3 seconds?Is that good? informer:no,you got beat by Yusuke and Kieko with 2 seconds.......danm it),after about 3 minutes Hiei sighed "ok,i'm sorry for calling you a shitty baka (omg,Hiei is saying he's sorry!ITS THE END OF THE WORLD,HEAD FOR THE SHELTERS!grabs a soldier helmet and a assult rifle) Botan smiled a bit "awwwwwwww,thanks" Hiei looked down "yea,i'm sorry.....because....." Botan looked at him closer "what??" Hiei still looked down "your..." Botan looked at him "i'm what??" Hiei showed his face with a smirk and evil eyes "A ditzey little happy baka onna."(wasn't expecting that...) Hiei said,she was shoked "Fine,i'm leaving,i'd rather die than live with you" Botan screamed as she opened a door and shut it all hard Hiei sweat dropped "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,closet........." Botan came out even more pissed,she went to the other door and shut it as fast as she could.And 30 seconds later she came back ( I still probbally got beat by Yusuke and Kieko --') "Hiei,something is wrong with your door,it won't move." Hiei looked outside and saw 30 inches of snow locking the door. in its place.Hiei sweat dropped "I can't believe it...I'M STUCK INSIDE A HOUSE WITH DEVIL'S REINCARANATION!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he ran into the living room where the door was and was pushing like hell. "grrrrrrrr,stupid door." Hiei yelled as he wonderd If I use the fist of the mortal flame,or dragon of darkness flame,I could blow it down,but something is wrong,their is no way that much snow had come by natural causes.

OUTSIDE

Yusuke looked down at the house and laughed "aw man,their gonna be trapped in their forever!" Yusuke said as kurama and kuwabara were laughing to "I wonder if they'll go mad?" Kuwabawa said and Yusuke sweat dropped "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?THEY ARE ALREADY MAD!!!" Yusuke said as they hard Hiei and Botan yelling and cursing at each other ,Yusuke pulled out a comunicator to Koenma,Yusuke still snickerd "thanks Koenma for the industructable snow" Yusuke mumbled as he barley could talk.Koenma was also laughing "thanks,this is one funny joke,I can't wait to see what their gonna do to each other.

BACK AT HIEI'S

"SHUT UP BAKA,I GOT A HEAD ACHE!!!" Hiei yelled,Botan looked at Hiei and spat at him 'TAKE AN ADVIL! Hiei grabbed a white planket 'GRRRRRRRRR,THATS IT" Hiei yelled as he tied her up with the blanket and bonded her with a white cloth and fell asleep

Botan was cutting herself loose with Hiei's sword and grabbed the white cloth and ripped it off.Botan ran after Hiei who was asleep in his bed and tackled him "HIEI YOU STUPID DEMON" Hiei looked at her and just said "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKIN' ONNA" Hiei yelled and she slapped him,Hiei pushed her off and grabbed his katana 'RUN ONNA,RUN LIKE THE WIND!" He yelled as he chased her,she finnally went into a room and locked the door. and was breathing hard as hell,She looked at the door as a sword slammed through the door and was half of an inch away from her,than about 100 knives flang right into the door in the shape she was in.She sweat dropped "DOES THIS GUY HAVE ANYTHING THAT ISN'T DANGEROUSE!" and ran around until all she heard was her breathing "Thank Koenma's father he fell asleep." Botan said as she opened the door with 100 knives in it only to be tackled by the fire demon and landed in an awkward position with Hiei

BACK OUTSIDE

Yusuke looked at Kuwbara who was still laughing along with Yusuke and Kurama "oh god,Yusuke check out what they are doing,I can't hear anything." Yusuke looked throught a window and saw Hiei and Botan in their erotic possition.Which made Yusuke laugh harder,he came up and told them "They are becoming friends!Look!" They all looked at the window and saw Hiei and Botan about to kiss each other,Hiei's cloak was cought in her bow,his hair in hers,his hand stuck behind her cloths and her hand on his leg.

BACK AT HIEI'S

Hiei yelled at Botan 'GET YOUR BOW OUT OF MY CLOAK!" Hiei yelled to her and she yelled back "WELL GET YOUR HAIR OUT OF MY SCRUNCHIE!( lol,I don't know what they are called.)" Hiei replaied even louder "THAN GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY BELT! (how did she get under their if he had his cloak on?)" Botan screamed this time 'WELL GET YOUR HAND OUTTA MY CLOTHS" Hiei grrred 'WELL GET YOUR BOW OUTTA MY CLOAK SO I CAN GET MY HAIR OUTTA YOUR SCRUNCHY AND THEN GET MY HAND OUTTA YOUR CLOTHS" Hiei yelled and finnally they almost got outta their perdicament,Hiei's hair was still in her scrunchy and Hiei was pulling like hell until they each flew right into each other and were kissing the other. After 3 minutes Hiei pulled himself away Botan,she was blushing like a cherry,Hiei finnally got out of their perdicament and said "tell anyone about that and I will-" she cut him off "I know,kill me." Botan said and walked into the bed room,she was still blushing,that was the first time she ever kissed someone.

BACK OUTSIDE

Yusuke and everyone were laughing "OH GOD!!MY RIBS,I NEED A NYQUIL PILL!" everyone were laughing and Yusuke and Kuwabara finnally spoke "good thing Kieko and Yukina are at florida.We woulda missed the whole thing!"

END CHAPTER

yea,well the next chapter might be 2 parts,so don't get mad if it ain't long :


	2. Snow fun

Once againI do not own yu yu hakusho...

Chapter 2:Luaghter never hurt anybody.

Hiei slept on the floor and Botan had the bed,Hiei had a hard time going to sleep,he couldn't stop thinking of last night when they each kissed "Bah,stupid baka,doesn't even know how to control her own hair." and the same was going with Botan "man,Hiei had to haul ass back wards,he coulda ripped my hair out..But he didn't." she thought of his lips touching heres,the softness,she usually thought his skin was rough like coal.But they weren't,she just stared out side while waiting for sunset.Hiei slowley got up and went into the bedroom,he saw her just staring at the snow,Hiei sat right besides her and she didn't notice,Hiei finally said "what are you looking at?" Botan smiled at him,she pointed to a star,it was the only one out and when it twinkled behind a snow flake,it would make the snow flake shine,Hiei smiled.That was the first time Botan ever saw Hiei smile,she thought to herself "wow,Hiei sure looks nice when he's smilin-WAIT,WHT AM I THINKING?Hiei and me,no way.But..the kiss,how it was just a accident,but it felt so like he really liked it..."Hiei kept on looking at the star.It reminded him of his tear gems,hiei lowerd his smile,he then closed his eyes,Botan noticed "what wrong hiei?" she said as she out her arm on his shoulder,Hiei sighed "I don't want to talk about it." Hiei said as he took her hand off his shoulder,he walked out of the room as the sun began to rise.Botan went in the living room,she noticed he got his cloack and shirt on "uhh,Hiei,we can't go outisde,remmber." Hiei growled "You have to ruin everything,huh Baka?well I have a secret way of getting out of this house incase of telemarketers." Hiei said as he opened up a window and jumped throught,it was a bit high. Botan looked at him and said "I ain't going outside,I don't even look good,I look like I got a sock shoved in my mouth and dropped off a cliff.".Hiei mumbled to himself "well if you don't I will",botan leaned next to the window and fell out,she landed straight on the snow,Hiei laughed and he finally said "ok,lets go baka." Botan looked pissed off and the snow melted,she grabbed a snow ball and launched it at Hiei,Hiei easily grabbed the snow ball and launched it at Botan,barley missing her,the snow ball slamed into a tree and it dropped down like it was slammed with a chain saw,she began to laugh and throw another snoball at Hiei,this time hitting him,Hiei looked at her,unkowningly to her,he had a snowball in his back hand,as she looked frightned,he shoved a snowball in her face and laughed,she smiled and Hiei noticed "Why are you smiling?" Botan blushed "Oh,nothing.Except-" and she grabbed a snow ball and plomped it on his head.Hiei opened his eyes after the attack from the air (lol,its world war 2!) and tackled her into the snow,as she laughed Hiei slowley smiled as she flipped him over,now Hiei was on the snow,he put on some evil eyes with a grin and grabbed some snow and put his hand behind her head. "HA!HAVE ANY LAST WORDS HIEI?" Botan said ,Hiei smiled and said "Yea,I won." Hiei slammed the snow onto her head as she fell on of him,both were again kissing,yet this time it was alot more powerfull,both felt somethig in each other never wanting to stop this monemt,to just freeze time and stay their forever,Both of them closed their eyes.And Botan finnally opened her lips and took them off,it was like stabbing yourself when she did it,she blushed making the snow melt,Hiei also blushed and chuckled. Btan noticed him smile and asked "Hey,why did we come out here?" Hiei glipmsed back at the star "Well,you need to change and all that." Botan rememberd "Oh yea,well thanks for a good time!" Botan said as she walked away.

Well that was a short chapter,and it only had one paragraph,anyways tell me what ya think of it...


	3. Thy Unveiling

yea,well again,I do not own yu yu hakusho or any chars

and also,this might have a lil song in it.and sorry for the wait .'

Chapter 2-Thy Unveiling

Botan was getting cloths and Hiei had about 30 piles on top of him "can't...breath..." Hiei said as he lifted up his hand,Botan laughed at Hiei,and looked for him under the clothes,unknowingly to her,Hiei was right behind her,he tackled her into the clothes,Hiei got up and saw her getting up aswell,Botan looked to the ight and saw it was getting dark "Hiei,arn't you going home" Hiei sweat dropped "I tried that remember"

Flash back

"DANM THIS WINDOW TO HELL" Hiei yelled as he was slashing at the window

Botan sweat dropped "ummmm,why did you lock it"

Hiei glared at Botan "when I slammed it,it locked,danm this,I hate the fact that this house can live throught armegeddon..."

Botanfell to the floor.

end flash back

Botan looked at Hiei "danm that house,well you can stay with me." Hiei smiled "tha" and then botan pointed to the kitchen.Hiei's eye grew wide and twitched "o...k..."

BOOOOM!

Hiei and the kicthen were all black,the fire demons tip of his hair was on fire and a 3rd of his cloak.Hiei blew towards getting rid of the fire on his air,and he clipped the fire on his cloak,just then Botan came out and saw Hiei and the kitchen,she just laughed,Hiei turned to her with evil glares "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU" Hiei yelled as Botan began to step backwards into a window,Hiei's mouth was all pissed and botan was stuck in a corner.Just then Hiei jumoped and they both broke throught the window.

Hiei and botan both landed in the lake near Botan's house.Hiei arose and was dunking Botan,Botan smiled and went behind Hiei,than shoved him down,she was right on top of him "Hiei,you will never beat me" Botan said still laughing,just then,Botan didn't feel anything and had Hiei 3 inches away from her "Onna,I won't let you" Hiei said just before Hiei tackled her into the water,as both sunk Hiei noticed her smiling,Hiei looked at himself and they were both very,very close,Hiei then felt a little tingle inside him,Hiei and botan bothwent closer to each other and they both laid their lips on each others.

Hiei's P.O.V

She was very butiful,I couldn't deny that,it was like I was reborn,without such a scarred past,I laid my lips on hes,Time slowed down for that time,we didn't need air,it was like the world just slowed for me and Botan,I always thought of her as a friend until now,not even Kurama or Yukina could come this close to me.

Hiei and Botan finally came up for air,both were blushing,Botan looked at Hiei's body,she then noticed his hair,the hair that denied the alws of gravity was now around his face,and her hair was a mess.Hiei finally sighed "Lets go back." he said as she smiled and swam with him toawrds shore.

End Chapter.

yea,this was longer then chapter 2,I really liked this one.well anyways read and comment :D


	4. The Heart is a strange thing

sorry for the absense,but,well...ummm...oh,how do I say this.I'm fan fic dead,I can't think of anything

(grabs a mallet and swacks self with it.)

Again,I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,

Chapter 4: The Heart is a strange thing.

Hiei kept on looking at Botan,she just smiled and ocassionally noticed him staring at her,Hiei also cought her glipmsing at him a bit.Hiei didn't know what to do,this was the first time he ever noticed her,he was waging a war with his instincts "face it,you love her" Hiei's instincts thought "no I don't,she is just a stupid baka ferry onna,fuck her" were his Minds thoughts,so far his instincts were winning "yea,you would like to fuck her." "NO I WOULDN'T" Hiei's thoughts were like a scared dog,trying to win over the bigger dog,his instincts,but no matter how much he acted like it,he knew his instincts were right.Hiei wasn't the only one like that,Botan was also having war with her instincts and mind "I don't like him" ,her instincs were winning too "than why were when you too in that lake,thinking about se" "How do you know?i'm the mind" "HA!SO YOU ADMIT IT" Botan mentally slapped herself "I don't like any demons,Especially the one with next to me with his evil mouth that always tell me off" "yea,you want to stick you tongue down that evil mouth." Botan in her mind finally shut up,meaning her instincts won.Hiei finally asked her "Thanks for the good time." Botan smiled "thanks Hiei." Hiei smirked and nodded.Botan and Hiei finally got to Botan's house,Botan had to serch for her keys,Hiei laughed abit "found them" Botan said as she pulled out some keys,they all looked the same "danm it,open the door.i'm tired" the fire dmon said as he yawned "theirs you chance,Botan,DO IT" Botan's instincts were nerly shoved her close to Hiei,but her feet were staying,finally,he closed his mouth (in about 5 seconds 0.o) the ferry girl mantally stabbed herself "THAT WAS YOUR ONLY CHANCE!HIEI IS RIGHT,YOUR A BAKA"her instincts and mind were yelling at her.Finally,Botan opened the door,as the door opened the house was very dark,Hiei turned on the light and went upstairs with Botan,Hieie remberd the "little inmcident" they had,their was glass and soot everywhere,the fire demon laughed abit "i'll clean that up later." The deity of death giggled making Hiei blush.

"Hiei?do you want something to eat" Botan's voice said,Hiei looked at the ground "no,save me" Hiei yelled as he was running to the door,only to be tackled by the ferry girl "your not going anywhere,Hiei,its freezing out their,your still not dry,and you got nowhere to stay" Botan said as the fire demon was crawling out of her arms,luckily he was stronger,but she wasn;t gonna let go "i'd raither burn in the flames of hell's pit then this!You food isn't even legalized in the ningen world,it could kill a class A demon." Finnally she was able to make him stay "here" she said as she pored some food on Hiei's plate,Hiei looked at it "its bubbling.havn't I sufferd enought" Hiei pleaded as he first looked at his food then Botan,thought Hiei was lucky,Botan was getting her a plate,giving Hiei enough time to throw the food out of the

window "yummmm,that was good" Hiei said,Botan smiled "see,that wasn't so bad." Hiei looked at her "can I go to sleep" Botan looked at him "fine.are you always tired" Hiei walked off "no,but now,i'm just sleepy,good night." the youkai said as he walked into a lil room and jumped on a bed,he went asleep pretty quick."mmmmm,I wonder." Botan said as she smiled,in a perverted way (the way Yusuke is 0.o'...).She slowley opened the door to Hiei's room,her instincts took over,she slowley walked towards Hiei's body,his facial expression was priceless and he left his motuh open a bit,Botan whisperd to herself "good." and slowley went into bed with Hiei,the ferry girl then began to move closer to Hiei,she prayed not to be caught,Botan was close enoughe to Hiei to fell his breaths,she then did something she never thought she do with anybody,especially Hiei...She jumped on him and slammed her lips right on Hiei's,shoving here tongue in his mouth before his mouth closed..Unfortunetly for Botan,that could wake up a narwhal,so Hiei was up,but he decided to wait a few minutes for what she was going to do next,that was surprising.She grabbed Hiei's katana and slowly slit Hiei's shirt open,followed her moving down slowley,she was now at Hiei's neck,when she heard him say "what are you doing" Botan was shocked,and a bit surprised "um,I was uhhhhh..I was checkin' if the bed was safe with 2 people" Hiei looked at her "and why would 2 people be in this bed,and what happened to my shirt" Botan was dumbstruck "ummm,Becaus my bed broke." Botan was trying to lie but she sucked at it "ok,what happened to your bed and what about my shirt" Botan was running out of lies "Termites destroyed my bed,and you shirt I ummmmmmm.cut off you." Botan smiled in triump until Hiei asked 2 questions "why did you cut my shirt and why were you nibbling my neck" Hiei grinned with victoy as she was turning into 30 shades of pink,finally she answerd "I don't know,maby I..love you" she said as she ran out,she didn't know what to do,Hiei looked like he was shunning her,she thought she should die..

Hiei was sweating alot,He didn't know what was happening,did she mean that?Hiei was also wondering if he was in-love,but for now he had to wait for knowing that,he wanted to know if Botan was alright,he put on his cloak and ran after her.She was in her room was blood trickiling down her wrist,Hiei's eyes were opened very wide,he ran towards her and lifted her up,her wrist was slit with a shap knife she had,Hiei cried abit at her body as she was losing life,he could feel it,the tears formed into the tear gems and he rememberd someone who could help her,Kurama would help her,so Hiei began to run as fast as he could to get to Kurama's.

Tell me what you think,yea,you woulda thought Hiei to do the perverted shit,but I decided Botan should,she doesn't get enough cred,anyways read and review...


	5. If I only could

Meep,i'm back,anyways i'm still dead,but i'm trying :)

anyways to all the Reviews,thanks,and BTW their is a lomon,its at the end of the chapter and I warn you,you'll see (A lemon for all those perverted Yusuke clones 0.o'...)

Chapter 5:If I only could...

"Kurama!KURAMA OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT OPEN!" Hiei yelled at Kurama who was asleep inside his house "danm that kitsune to hell." Hiei sighed as he put Botan down on the snow and he swacked at the door with his fists until Kurama opened the door only to be slammed with 2 punches,Botan's wrist was still bleeding as it was in the snow. Hiei lifted botan up and watched Kurama get up "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR!" Kurama wasn't a person who was happy after getting up.. "Listen,you gotta help Botan,she slit her wrist" Hiei told Kurama who didn't care "why did she slit herself and WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Hiei was trying to think of something until koto's voice came in "Kurama,come on,lets go to sleep." Kurama's eyes went small and Hiei grinned "don't ask me anything,and you better help her or else Kuwabaka and urameshi are going to know something about you two." Kurama looked pissed "fine." Kurama murmerd as he grabbed a few herbs and put them on Botan's slit wrist. "she'll be fine for now,ok Hiei.Just don't fuck with her." Hiei thought of something very dirty when Kurama said "fuck with her.".Hiei looked at Kurama who was now in happy mode "so,whats with you and Botan?" Kurama added,Hiei sighed and looked at Botan's sleeping figure "I think...i'm in...love" Hiei mumbled but Kurama heard it "HAHAHA!oh man,I can't believe with her!" Hiei bluished "And last night,she was.well..how should I put this...doing some dirty stuff." Kurama's moth dropped "and you didn't reply.so this is why she slit herself...well don't you love her?" Hiei looked at Kurama as Koto came down,they had only been talking for a few minutes "Come on Kurama,I wanna _play with you" _Kurama blushed like a cherry making his face nearly invisible with his hair until he told Hiei to grab Botan and leave.Hiei was shoved out with Botan in his hands,he took her back to her house.

"was that kitsune right" Hiei said as he layed on his bed with Botan still on him,she _was_ right,her bed did break,He didn't know how but it was.He put his right hand around her waist and his other hand was stroking her blue hair which was a mess,he looked at Botan's form as she laid down,tears rolled down her cheeks,eve thought she was asleep Hiei just looked at her,he felt something move to see Botan roll over looking straight at him,Hiei's eyes closed as he heard her say something "hiei..." she mumbled as she slowley woke up only to see Hiei falling asleep,she looked at her right hand with a cloth tied to it with blood around the wrist,she smiled and whisperd to herself "He does care.." she said waking up Hiei,he looked at her,she began to cry and shoved her face in his shirt sobbing quitley,she told him "Hiei,i'm sorry for trying to commit suicide." she expected Hiei to yell at her,but he whisperd into her ear "No,I should be sorry,I was the one who made you do that,Botan.I think...I might." Hiei was having trouble saying it until he murmerd **"I love you..."** Botan picked up her head "what was that?" Hiei mumbled a bit louder **"I love you." **Botan smirked,she heard him but wanted him to yell it "what was that?" she asked,Hiei became pissed "I LOVE YOU!"Hiei became red as Botan giggled,she looked at Hiei who was still red and she began to move up to Hiei's face,the tears went away as she smiled,Hiei also smiled (wow,just imagine the sight? imagines AHHH ITS BURNS TEH EYES!) Hiei watched as she closed her eyes and Hiei did the same as they each slammed their lips on each others,their tongues (I think that how you spell it.) each tied with the other.Hiei began to like this emotion called "Love" as they each took their mouths away from each others "Hiei..." Botan whisperd in his ear "I love you too..." she said as stroking his hair. her hand into his hair,she began to take off her dress and Hiei began to undress... (guess what happens next!)

(A lemon for all those perverted Yusuke clones 0.o'...)

Hiei looked at Botan as he began to cares her left thight,he was moving to the joint connecting her neck to her collor bone (shit,I dunno where it is,I think thats it thught,if I can find it i'll change it as soon as possible) he grinned as he slammed two fangs into that place,soon he got blood out and he began to lap it up like a hound dog,after he was done Botan did the same thing as he.Hiei smirked as he thrusted his lower body into her lower body,she moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain,Hiei began to push in and out,first at a slow pace,then faster and faster,she moaned again at him,which made him move faster,she finally arched her back making her breast land into Hiei's face,making him lust for her more. after 15 minutes Hiei stopped just enought to lean on her,he kissed her and began to grab her breast,then he began to continue,he saw her smile here and then and said "go faster." Until Hiei went fast enought to make her scream.Hiei fall on her,he wasn't done yet,because now he was going to do it again,he just wanted to let her breath and him breath,he then began at the pase he stopped at,he stopped after an hour,he panted for a while,he saw Botan fallin' asleep,he whispered to himself "We are having a kid..." he knew they were,and he wanted one...

End Chapter...

ya,the lemon was ma first one,so don't get pissedoff at me if it isn't cool,anyways,yea,read and review...


	6. suicide Hotline

Ok,your all probally all wondering why I havn't posted in a while,well you know what I hate?Viruses,and apperiantly I got one that destroyed EVERY file I had,that sucked,anyways heres chapter 6

Chapter 6-Suicide Hotline...

Hiei awoke to the sound of Botan rolling over,as he looked at her,she smiled to herself,and slowley turned around nearing Hiei again "Wake up Onna." Hiei said as he got up putting on his clothes,Botan was still asleep,he thought for a moment then thought of something that would wake her up,he grabbed the blankets and shoved his hand down their,awakening Botan with a slight yelp "DON'T DO THAT!" Botan yelled at Hie,who just put his finger in his ear and looked like he couldn't hear and after that he said "oh but I was having fun!" he said making Botan blush uncontrolably.She put her clothes on,still blushing.Hiei ponderd what was in that little mind of hers.Until she asked "Lets go see Yusuke and the gang!" Hiei simpley did his "Hn" she yelped in happiness as she grabbed his hand and ran

Yusuke and the gang was at the park."Kurama is that true?" Yusuke asked Kurama,who was telling them about Hiei and Botan's little "life",as Kuwabara just laughed his ass off "Oh man,shorties got a girl!" and Yusuke was also snickering "well I guess we shouldn't tell them,imagine what would happen if we did!" Yusuke said as he thought

(Yusuke's Thought)

Hiei was standing on two dead bodies,the sky was red with blood and the ground was filled up with puddles of blood,the first body was chopped apart,the head was missing and the wrists were slit completley open making only a small spec of flesh hold them together,this was Yusuke.The next body was all burned up,the eyes were missing from their sockets,one was in the mans hand,the other was in his mouth,the neck was slit open and the stomic was missing some organs,this was Kuwabara.The last body was being hanged on a tree,the leg was missing and shovved right into the stomach,and the body was being hanged from its owns organs,the whole body was just a mess,the arms were both through the neck,the neck was slicing open due to the organ cutting throught the skin,a hole was right inbetween the forehead,where a sword stabbed,and the whole body was being eatin' by a black dragon,taking its time as the body was painfully screaming,this was Kurama (guess who wouldn't take his soul!yea,Botan >.o ')...

(end Yusuke's Thought)

Yusuke shudderd at that evil thought,then he saw Hiei and Botan "SHUT UP YOU GUYS!they are coming here!"As Hiei walked to them he saw that all three of them weren't talking or fighting,Hiei's eye twicthed and said "What the hell is wrong with you people" Noone answerd but Yusuke was about to burst a gut with laughter thinking of Hiei and Botan

(Yusuke's Thought)

"Botan I love you..." Hiei said as he snuggled up to Botan as she began to roll over "I love you too..." she said as she pulled the covers over both of them...

(End Yusuke's Thought)

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke said as he flopped to the floor,he couldn't control it,as he was laughing he began to say "Oh man".Hiei looked at Yusuke as he read his mind,after 3 seconds he looked at Kurama "You told didn't you..." Hiei said as his eyes grew a bit more narrow,showing anger."Yes..." Kurama mumbled making Hiei hear it.Hiei looked at Kurama "Your dead Kitsune..." Hiei said as the sky began red,Yusuke stoped laughing seeing the red sky "oh shit,we are fucked..." Yusuke said as he,Kurama, and Kuwabara began to run around the park as Hiei first chased them both with his sword,Kurama and Yusuke came out first with Kuwabara crawling,his he saw something that scared him almost to death,Kuwabara got up and ran even faster then Yusuke and Kurama "RUN!" Kuwabara screamed as Yusuke looked behind him to see the dragon of darkness flame with Hiei ontop of it,Yusuke's eyes widend as he still ran,Kurama was tryng to stop Hiei while running,which wasn't working.After 3 times of running Yusuke turned around and shot the spirit gun,which didn't even hurt the dragon who was now 3 inches close to Yusuke,the Dragon's saliva dropped onto Yusuke making him fall over with 9 feet of spit on him 'UGH,MEGA LUGIE!" Yusuke said as he tried to crawl out,while Kurama and Kuwabara were still runing,finnally,the dragon ate all 3 of his so called "friends"...And after 17 minutes of indegestion,the dragon had them out,through the wrond way...

"AHHHHH,I'M COVERD IN DRAGON SHIT!" Yusuke said at Kurama who was crying at his once butiful hair "SHUT UP YUSUKE,ATLEAST YOUR HAIR WASN'T COMPLETLEY SHAVED OFF AND STUFFED IN SHIT!How will I explain this to mother!" and Kuwabara who was playing in it...

End Chapter

meep,I dunno where I came up with this idea,I was high okay?but anyways read..


	7. please don't

Thanks for the reviwes everyone,anyways this chapter is a real turn of events,and no, Hiei doesn't fall for another girl or Botan,its just... well... read. And i'm happy,I just had an idea of a new fan fic called "Psycopathic" and it involes YYH and ICP working together '... Yea it sounds gay,but give it a chance... But now the bad news... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAAA :'( But I must do this...

Chapter 7-Please don't...

"Hiei, are you sure it was good for you top make the dragon eat them?" Hiei nodded "They deserved it, they didn't need to come into our little life" Hiei said as he walked with Botan,Botan decided that he was right, no one but them needed to know. When they finished walking they reached Botan's house, Hiei walked in and saw Botan's communicator beeping. Hiei grabbed it and gave it to Botan who wasn't happy about it bit she needed to awnser this "Hello?" Botan said in her regular tone "Botan!" Koenma said to Botan "Demons have escaped out of Makai and they are wanting to kill, and they chose the prey they are hunting...You..." Botan listened carefully "They know where you are and they will come for you here,we suggest you go somewhere else, I can't get you a house right now so you will have to live somewhere..." Koenma said,Botan nodded and said "ok Koenma-sama..." she said as Koenma nodded "Just be carefull,ok Botan..." Botan smiled and said "Ok koenma-sama.bye!" She said as she closed her communicator. Hiei looked at her and then he kissed her, Hiei whisperd in her ear "Lets go,I don't want you to get hurt." Botan nodded and she left with Hiei.

"Hiei..." Botan said as she held him near "Its okay Botan..." Hiei whispered in Botan's hair, they were hiding in a tree. Hiei knew those demons were coming.He kissed her one last time and jumped down with her still in his arms, he slowley said "Please be carefull Botan..." as he put her down and pulled out his sword. Then out of nowhere came ten demons, Hiei could scence they were strong, even in his standards.One of the demons came from behind three, he was the leader, because everyone but hiei and Botan bowed to him. The demon slowley moved foward as his finger nails became longer and sharper.Until he was close to Hiei,both the same in height. As Hiei looked at the demon, it dissapeard and then the other demons ran after Hiei, one of the demons tried to claw hiei, he did a spin to the right dodging the arm as he slammed the sword into the demon's head.

Botan looked at Hiei who was still fighting the demons,most were like Elder Toguru and could manipulate the molicueles in their brain,heart,and about everywhere else.And then she saw a flurry come out of the wind right infront of her.She tried to yelp out for help but it didn't wrok,something happened to her voice..And as the demon raised it claw,it slashed it right in an out of Botan's neck and stomach,she fell to the floor with blood everywhere.When Hiei saw this something grew inside of him...Anger...As he watched her fall,Hiei's arm bandage and the bandanna flew off as dark prescence came over him.Everyone looked at him,then one said "Thi-this is Hiei Jaganshi?" it said as a purple/back fire came over Hiei,it engulfed him as the others watched terrfied and petrified,then the smoke clared as a black dragon came out and ripped right into everyone of them,only one was left...The leader...As the Leader looked at the dragon holding all of his comerades corpses,blood spilled everwhere,on the grass,on the tree,and blood splaters over his face and body.The leader looked at where the dragon came from to see a green demon with milliouns of eyes around him.It was Hiei..Hiei slowley walked out of their,is sword was out and ready for the taste of flesh,in less then three seconds the demon fell to the floor with its whole body completley chopped apart..

Hiei's body became normal as he looked at Botan,he grabbed the communicator from Botan's pocket as he called Yusuke, "hello?" Yusuke said as Hiei awnserd quickley "Yusuke!This is Hiei,I need your help!" At the word "Help" Yusuke started laughing. "YOU!Hiei Jaganshi needs help, from us?" Yusuke said inbetween laughs,Hiei became mad "Yes. I need your help..." Hiei said as Yusuke became quiet and replied "alright, where are you?" Hiei looked at him "I'm in Makai, near the portal." "Alright.Me,Kurama,and Kuwabara will be in Makai in a few seconds. We are pretty close to getting their." Hiei had a sigh of relief on his face "Okay." he said as he closed the communicator.

AT YUSUKE'S

"Like we would go their!" Yusuke said and everyone nodded "Yes,why should we? It isn't like he was gonna die" Kurama said as he sat back,but he felt somthing was wrong, so did everyone else.

BACK TO HIEI AND BOTAN

Hiei looked at Botan "It was ten minutes,they should of been here by now." Hiei said as he looked at her, her chest was still moving but only a demons eye could _barley_ see it, Hiei sighed as he moved towards her and kneed towards her. Hiei then put his hands on her chest as a blue aura came over Hiei and Botan. Hiei squinted in pain as a yellow beam came out of him and another yellow beam came into Botan. After four minutes the blue aura began to dissapear and Hiei fell onto Botan, her body was now breathing and in perfect condition, while Hiei's was not moving.

Botan awoke after thirty minutes of sleeping. Botan looked around as she noticed Hiei laying on her, she slowley noticed he wasn't moving and she became worried "Hiei, wake up... Hiei..." she said as she looked at him and rolled him over, she could see he was not breathing and his chest wasn't moving, Botan became quite scared "Hiei! Please Hiei! Wake up!" she said as tears formed in her eyes and she began to shake Hiei, he didn't show any response except for the movement of his arms,and body shaking, Botan began to sob as she yelled out "Hiei... Please wake up! Don't die, please!". Botan still didn't see him move and she began to cry and then a short amount of pictures showed up in Botan's mind, and so did a note (Incase you are slow in the out-take, before Hiei died he gave her a mind note and images of what happened.)

_Dear Botan,_

_This is Hiei, after you got hurt in the fight I killed all the demons, but nothing could bring you back to me. I called Yusuke and the other guys to come help me bring you back to life, but they never came. I was forced to give my life for yours, I know this is painful for us both, I just wanted to be with you forever. I didn't want you to die, I didn't want to never see that smile again, so I made a tough decision. I decided to give my life for yours. Botan, please do not forget me, I hope you have a good life._

_Love,_

_Hiei._

Botan looked at Hiei and began to cry into his shirt "Hiei, why did you have to leave? I love you, I don't want to be without you! Botan said as she continued to cry. She then grabbed hiei while still sobbing, she put his right arm behind her neck and walked the dead body with her. She was walking towards the portal to ningen world and once she walked in it, she began to move towards where Yusuke's house.

Everyone looked around, Yusuke, Kuwabara were watching the television when Botan came in with Hiei by her side. When everyone saw this they got up and tried to see him, but Botan went backwards and didn't let them see him "What happened?" Yusuke asked as Botan began to show anger "You know what happened, Yusuke! Well if you don't, i'll refresh your memory! Hiei called in fourty-five minutes ago, and what did you guys do? Act like he was lying!" Botan said tears strolling down her cheeks, Yusuke looked at her but she kept going "He wasn't lying! I was in danger and none of you came to even help me! Well Hiei gave his life for mine, and now he is gone forever!" Botan then looked at Kurama "Kurama, you said that Hiei was you friend and you would never let anything happen to him, well what happened now? He died, and you didn't care!" Botan screamed as she looked at Yusuke "And Yusuke, everytime Hiei is in trouble. You know he would pull out, if he didn't you would try to help! What happened when he did die! You didn't do anything, you thought of it as a joke, well it wasn't!" she screamed, Yusuke put his hand out to her "Botan..." before it got slaped by her "Don't Botan me Yusuke!You guys didn't help when he needed it!" She screamed again as she walked off with Hiei still with her, Yusuke looked down with everyone "Hiei..." Yusuke said as tears were forming in all three of their eyes.

End...

Yes, sad ending... I actually cried during the last part of rereading it. It is also a bit longer then most of my chapters. Meh, read and review...


	8. Ending Chapter

Yep, this is the REAL end, it is the start to a new fic I am making of called "Majik" yes, it ain't spelled like that, but that makes it sounds cool, and to Doragon Reifujin, I chose to make the last chapter sad, besides Botan culdn't kick their asses : Hiei, I can see, but not Botan, she isn't trained enough. So enjoy

Ending Chapter- I love you...

**"They say a man can only be alone for so long, before a man's mind is gone."**

Botan walked into her house, tears were forming around her eyes, today she wore a black Kimono, her hair was formed into a spiked up style like her love's once was. Today was the third month Hiei had sacrafised himself for Botan. Botan had know found out she pregnant, and yet, she wanted more. She wanted her love to come back. Koenma could not do it, however, Hiei chose to do this for Botan so he could not get back to this world without Botan being sacrafised, and no matter how much she wanted to go with Hiei, Hiei wouldn't allow it. He loved her and he didn't want to see her slowley fade away., but whenever Botan was in trouble, a black presence came around Botan and destroyed everything that would to harm to her. Botan fell onto her bed crying whispering to herself "Why didn't he just let me die? I would lose everything just to be with him read at the end to figure out what I meant !" She then looked at her junction, where her lover's bite marks were yet again, read on to find out what I meant. . Botan began to fall asleep as heard a door open and close "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Botan screamed as a sudden pain fell in the junction she looked at, then a swift motion happened. She looked around and screamed again "LEAVE ME ALONE!" but was ment by something she never expected "Is that any way to treat the one you love?" Botan heard from behind her, as she turned she was met by a kiss. As she opened her eyes she was met with two crimson orbs, that only belonged to... "HIEI!" Botan screamed with joy as she wrapped her arms around Hiei who was smiling, she looked at him with tears of joy running down her cheeks "Hiei, how did you-" Botan said but was interupted by Hiei "I'll tell you."

Flash back-

Hiei was being ferried by another ferry girl when he was put at a gate. The ferry girl then opened up a little note

"Dear Hiei,

you have two choices you can make, I believe you will choose the second one as it is the one you want most. The first is you can go to Haven, and be in mortal peace forever, but Botan will never remember you. The other choice is to be returned to your life, and live with Botan, however, you will lose something you can never get back...

Signed, Kami."

The ferry girl looked at Hiei "So what do you want?" she asked Hiei who looked down "I will take my second choice..." Hiei said as a yellow aura formed around Hiei and he dissapeared.

End Flash back-

"But, Hiei, what did you lose?" Botan said as she was playing with Hiei's hair. Hiei looked down and his face showed sadness "I lost... My freedom..." Botan looked with shock in her eyes as he showed her his neck, it had a burned in scar that showed he had no freedom "But why Hiei, you could of had everything! Why did you choose this?" Hiei closed his eyes "My head said for me to take the first option, but my heart was telling me that their would be nothing more torturous then being without you. I didn't care what happened to me as long as we are together..." Hiei said as he looked back up at her, she was crying "But Hiei, why do you want someone who did this to you? You should be coming back to hurt me..." Hiei grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him "Botan, you didn't do this, I decided to. Don't blame yourself.." Hiei looked down "Botan, when I was dead I learned something, mabey me and you don't have all the time in the world, who knows, you could die tomarrow and I wouldn't be their, mabey I will die tomarrow, but Botan, I love you, so-" Hiei pulled out a black box and opened it showing his mother's tear jem on a ring "Botan, will you marry me?" Botan looked at him with her eyes widened, she smiled "Yes Hiei..." Botan said as Hiei smiled and kissed her.

3 mounths later-

Hiei looked around, today was the big day, he wanted everything to be perfect for Botan, he chose a very rare flower from Makai that took him weeks to get. He smirked as he saw his friends sitting on a bench talking, the curch was very sound except for the main room "Soooooooooooooo, Hiei, no hard feelings on that little incident where I told Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama said hoping for a nice awnser "No Kitsune, if it weren't for you guys maby I wouldn't of asked Botan." Yusuke sighed with relief "Well, good luck Hiei." he said as he watched Kurama pick up one of the flowers "Hiei, where did you get these?" Hiei looked at Kurama "In Makai, at the bottom of a deep volcano." Kurama looked at him confused "Why didn't you just ask me to make some for this?" Hiei looked up "I wanted to do this, I didn't want Botan to think I was wanting my friends help." Kurama smiled "Well, you sure must like her to do all this stuff for her..." he said as Hiei noded. Koenma came in "Hiei, dad asked me to do this for you." he said to hiei, who was confused "What?" Hiei said as Koenma put his hand on Hiei's neck and a red aura came where the mark that showed he lost his freedom and it dissapeared. "Besidedes, if I didn't do it, you'd come to me and kick my ass..." Koenma said as Hiei smirked.

"Botan, I can't believe it!" Keiko said to Botan who was trying on a dress "You, with Hiei?" Shizeru said as Botan looked at them "Hey he is pretty nice!" Botan said as Keiko and Shizeru looked at each other, then laughed "Hiei, nice?" the both said together, and Botan noded her head "You just have to know him very good." Shizeru looked around, "So, Botan, how are you feeling?" she asked. Botan turned back to the mirror, she liked the dress, it was black and blue (I just got the idea, DON'T HIT ME!) it reminded her of Hiei and herself "I am good, a bit nervious however." Keiko sighed "Well we will be here for you." she said as Botan smiled and hugged her friend. (The rest is a bit Yuri, soooooooooo I won't let ya see it... Just kiddin... DON'T HIT ME!)

The rest of the wedding went well, except when Kuwabara nearly drowned in the punch bowl due to the fact he thought he saw a fishy and tried to save it, Or when Yusuke ate the whole cake by himself, they had to roll him to a doctor, or when Koenma ate all the sweet snow, nobody has ever seen him again...

End...-

Yes, thats it, kinda funny if ya ask me, but I tried to make it also serious, I don't know how demon weddings are made, so I just cut that out... Anyways be on the look out for Majik, I don't know when it'll come out..


End file.
